Let me work
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Gumball just wants to finish his work, Marshall wants attention. Put two frustrated guys together, things are bound to get interesting. Gumlee, Yaoi, *oneshot*, Fluff, Genderbend, rule 63, Gumball x Marshall Lee


**Gumball just wants to get his work done but Marshall wants some love**

 **So Gumball vents his frustration on Marshall, with very amusing results**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Gumball sat quietly at his desk as he went through many different strategies of how to keep himself and his people safe. It was his duty as prince to keep his people safe from any form of danger that would attack them. More specifically from the ice queen who plagued him with unwanted attention.

It seemed as time went on she became more and more obsessed with him, but stayed away when Marshall Lee was around. He was trying to think of how to make stronger more durable soldiers, so far, he had ideas about hardened treacle toffee and chocolate. More durable substances against the cold.

They would get the usual weapons soldiers did, but would be used more for emergencies instead of daily guarding like banana guards. Treacle or Chocolate guards would be used for combat as they could take hits and not be taken down immediately. Plus their figure would make them look intimidating.

However, in order to make them it meant putting sleep on hold and hours of working endlessly. Holding up in his lab for hours on end doing tests and research until his soldiers were perfected. He would have to put his citizens' complaints on hold for the safety of his kingdom.

But he would have servants and Fionna help him out, by keeping the citizens safe from harm and aiding them in their needs. While he worked on his project within his castle. It was her job as a hero to help those in need, which while he would be working was what she would be doing. Helping his citizens who were in need of help.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a stressed manner. Though people expected the life of a prince to be lavish and carefree, he in fact had a lot of responsibilities on his hands. The safety of his people, endless unions between other kingdoms and keeping his people safe from any form of threat they may face.

Suddenly he felt a familiar pair of arms wind themselves around his waist playfully. Soft black hair tickling his cheek, which only belonged to a certain someone who was stopping over. Gumball yet again released a heavy sigh as he was disturbed from what little concentration he had.

"C'mon Bubba. You've been working all day, take a break already!" Marshall whined defiantly. Lately he was busier than usual and Marshall felt starved for affection. He understood that Bubba was busy, but he had been at this for 2 straight days now and if he didn't drag him to be bed he wouldn't sleep at all.

Gumball ignored the childish pleas from his lover "Marshall I'm busy. Go entertain yourself" he grumbled. Seriously, why was it someone as old as Marshall still acted like a child. Did he know how to act his age at all? Or did he spend all his time goofing off and running away from his problems on a daily basis?

Marshall pouted at the response, seriously taking a little break wouldn't kill him. But then again that was impossible given that they were both immortal beings anyhow. "Can't you stop working for a bit? Come ooooon!" he whined. Hell, he was prepared to chew on Gumball's hair if he had to, plus it would double as a snack too. So, bonus.

Gumball groaned, he knew from experience that Marshall wouldn't go away until he got what he wanted. He would keep bothering him until Gumball finally caved in. The worst part was he could pester him for hours, endlessly without getting bored at all. Finding new and inventive ways to get Gumball's attention.

He then swiveled on his chair and grabbed Marshall suddenly by the shoulders, taking the latter by surprise. Looking up at his boyfriend with an impatient glare, his eyes gleaming like the glass head of the Gumball guardians. He then yanked Marshall towards him causing the latter to cry out.

Gumball then slammed his lips into Marshall's with a passionate kiss making the vampire king blush. Venting his frustration into the kiss in hopes of satisfying his boyfriend. Soft sighs and groans escaping his lips as he kissed him, his desire to please Marshall while getting rid of his growing temper via mouth to mouth contact.

Marshall felt his cheeks heat at the passion of which Gumball was kissing him. Not expecting or prepared for this impatient and hungry style of being kissed, expecting some soft kisses and possible cuddles. Losing the strength to fight back and giving into the kiss, his mind starting to drift.

Gumball continued kissing Marshall, even using his tongue a little. Not actually realizing or caring that his actions were causing the vampire king to go weak in the knees at his skills. Just wanting to make sure the attention he gave the vampire king was enough to get him to leave him alone so he could work.

After a while Gumball pulled away, flushed and breathless still a little pissed. But less so than before, having vented most of his temper into kissing Marshall lee. Gripping onto his lovers shoulders for support as he caught his breath and temporarily recovered from the kiss.

"Happy?! Now let me work for fudge's sake!" he growled in a hostile manner. He couldn't concentrate with Marshall being all clingy like that, it was just making him forget any of his formula's or spontaneous ideas. He needed personal space while working.

Marshall just stood there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly hung open. His brain not really processing properly and still a little bit lost in the moment of being kissed. He had never been kissed like that by Gumball before, the passion he had used was not something he was used to seeing in him. He felt like a completely different person.

He was used to softer and more playful kisses usually, ones that said I love you and I'm messing with you for a reaction. But that kiss just now, that was a "Fuck me" kind of kiss. Desperate, hungry and angry, the kind you gave when you were desperate for affection and attention from your significant other.

Marshall then felt his cheeks turn pinker than Gumball's hair, cupping his mouth shyly and averting his gaze. His bangs slightly covering his face as he bowed his head a little. Trying very hard not to draw attention to himself knowing that Gumball really needed to work and would snap at him if he distracted him again.

Though he would completely deny it if asked, he was very turned on right now. His body now filled with a desire to be held and embraced, to be fucked until he couldn't think anymore. However, he didn't have the courage to say so in front of Gumball. The passion and tension had riled him up.

But maybe annoying Gumball in the future would be a good thing, especially if he got that sort of reaction from him. To see the usually docile and affectionate Gumball who was shy in the bedroom act so aggressively. The idea of Gumball topping when turned on or pissed sounded amazing to him.


End file.
